herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sakura Kinomoto
Sakura Avalon a heroine from Cardcaptors & she's a Japanese heroine. Appearance While cardcapturing, Sakura wears different costumes made for her by her best friend Madison Taylor, several other times she wears her school uniform or her casual clothes (even pajamas). She has short light brown hair and green eyes. Her winter school uniform is a black longsleeved shirt with red and white sleevecuffs, a white neckerchief with a red stripe, and a white pleated skirt. Her summer uniform is a white, half-sleeved shirt with puffed sleeves and black and white sleevecuffs along with a red neckerchief with a black stripe and a black pleated skirt. Black shoes are worn along with a white sailor-like hat with a black tassels. She is short to medium in height, is also charming, dainty and cute. Personality Sakura is an extremely energetic and cheerful character. She is very athletic, being a member of her school's cheerleading squad and an excellent runner, a trait she inherited fro her father. Her "invincible spell", "Everything will surely be all right.", has carried her through innumerable trials and obstacles as she masters her magical skills. She often comes across as naïve, clumsy, dense and clueless, but she has her perceptive moments on occasion. Her favorite foods are omelet and noodles with seafood and her favorite recipe is pancakes. Her birthday is on April the first. She hates Mathematics, loves Gym and Music, and her blood type is A. Sakura's optimistic and trustworthy character allows her to be friendly with everybody, she is very outgoing and the entire series focuses on the friendships she creates with people, whether strangers, loose acquaintances, or rivals. In fact, her personality is a dominating factor in her relationships, especially with Li Showron . Though sometimes she's quite gullible and believes what everyone tells her. Her charm can win anyone (as shown with Showron in the series) and she's very scared of ghosts. She became scared of ghosts because her brother who could see spirits would usually point them out. Though she couldn't see them, their descriptions of have 'one eye' or 'missing a hand' would frighten her therefore she since she was young has felt a deep fear of ghosts. Ironically she has no fear for the Clow Cards, this is apparent when Sakura finds out that the ghost in the park is actually a Clow Card and therefore was not scared anymore. She is known to be clueless about things relating to herself but perceptive of others. Though when she finds out information about her friends she usually keeps quiet about it. Despite her sweet nature, Sakura has been shown to have a very vicious temper. This is often seen when Tori insults her by calling her a monster and once when she and Kero got into a fight. Story Sakura was at Reidington Elemantery School & when she's at home she found the Book of Clow when she opens it the cards set free including Kero. Sakura becomes a Cardcaptor & she must capture al the cards before the card might get backfired to take over the world. In Cardcaptors Season 2 her Clow bird transforms into her Clow Star after the battle of Yue. Sakura's ablities is her Clow key turns into a Clow wand to capture the cards & used te card for battle. Powers and Abilities Power Level: Throughout the Clow Card arc, Keroberos's comments seem to imply that Sakura's magical powers and abilities strengthen and increase to even higher levels as she battles and captures more Cards. In contrast of this, in the second half of the series, Sakura’s inexperience is shown as she often collapses after transforming the card. However, as she becomes progressively proficient in changing Clow Cards into Sakura Cards, she becomes less tired and more aware of Clow Reed's presence. During the last of Eli's trials, she is able to transform the last remaining eight Clow Cards into Sakura Cards at once, finally surpassing Clow and resulting in Sakura becoming the most powerful magician on the planet. Origin: After the Final Judgement, Clow Reed tells her that her magic seems to be drawn from the power and ability of the stars, which may start small, but are ever-shining with their own brilliant light. However it should be noted that like Clow Reed's magic, Sakura's is a balance of sun and moon magic. Clow Cards: Sakura's main weapon is the Clow Cards, which first had their own magic, but had to be transformed so that they would draw power from Sakura. Staff Sealing Wand O key that conceals the power of darkness, reveal your true nature to me, by my power, I command you release! Key that hides the power of the dark, show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release! Key that hides the power of darkness, reveal your true powers before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release! Key that hides the forces of darkness, show me your true form! By the covenant, I, Sakura, command you. Release! Oh Key of Clow, power of magic power of light surrender the wand, the force ignite, Release! Key Of Clow! Power Of Magic, Power Of Light, Surrender The Wand. The force Ignite! Release! Star Wand O Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true power before me. I, Sakura command you under our contract. Release! Key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release! O Key that conceals the power of my star, reveal your true nature to me, by my power i command you! Release! By the power of the stars! Staff of power made by Clow, reveal to me your true form now! Release! Key of the star, with powers burning bright reveal the staff and shine your light, Release! Card Chant I call upon the powers of my star, Ancient forces near and far, Clow card transform all your might and draw your power from my light, Star card! I call upon the powers of my star, Ancient forces near and far, Clow cards discard your former might and draw your power from my light, Star cards! Card created by Clow, abandon your old form and reincarnate, under the name of Sakura, your new master! Card created by Clow, leave your old form and reincarnate, in the name of your new master, Sakura! Card originally created by Clow. Abandon your old form and reincarnate, under the name of your new master Sakura! Trivia *Has the same English (Kari Wahlgren) and Japanese (Sakura Tange) voice actress as Kasumi from Dead or Alive video game series. *Sometimes, during cheerleading practice, especially during baton throwing, Sakura will occassionally get distracted, causing the baton to hit her on the head which seems to be a running gag in the series. *Often skates to school and has her own custom-made rollarblades and gloves with her name on them. *Whenever she's distracted or shocked, she says "Hoeeee!" which is what she says in the Tokyopop manga although it's later changed to "Phwee?". *As stated in the first chapter of the original manga series, #Sakura is said to like music and gym class. #Sakura is said to dislike math (although later on in the manga, she states that she's starting to get the hang of it). #She is on the cheer squad. #Her favorite foods are rice omelets and noodles. #She dislikes Konnyaku. #Her favorite colors are pink and white. #Has a good recipe for pancakes. #Would like a new school bag. #That cheerfulness is one of her best qualities. #She wears black bike shorts under her skirts and dresses. *Since Aiden Avalon is one-half of the re-incarnation of Clow Reed,meaning that, Sakura is related to him, and through that, is related to Li Showron, but because Clow is a long anscestor of Showron they would be hardly related at all. **Furthering this, in Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, she is also related by blood to both Li Showron and Sakura Showron as they are also of blood relation to Clow Reed. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Protagonist Category:In love heroes Category:Humans Category:Schoolgirls Category:CardCaptors Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Cheer Leaders Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Heroes with Cooking Skills Category:The Messiah Category:Singing Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Elementals Category:Titular Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Cheerful Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Bludgeoners Category:Angels Category:Heroic characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Popular Heroes